Lion cub of hope and courage
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Little cub named Liosia learns of courage and what means to be a hero and finds her father and learns so much more.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Little lioness cub from Thundera named Liosia was being forced to work as a slave for the mutants. Her pod crashed in forest near the castle. She was scared and lonely. She was wanting her mother. Her mother told her of her father. Who was a Thundercat who lived on Third earth. She even heard the mutants talk about them. "Get moving you lazy cub keep working!" Jackalman said.

Liosia had been working there for a few months. She was tired and hungry she had to escape or find another way out of there. The mutants would hit her and abuse her. She was frightened. She saw a little bird. She wished she could be free but she was frightened and wanted to be saved. Soon she was going to get her wish.

At Cat's lair Cheetara gasped. "Cheetara what's wrong?" Lion-o asked.

"I see something, it's a child, lion Thunderian child. She is at castle Plun-darr she is a slave and the mutants are hitting her, kicking her and much more." Cheetara said.

"We must rescue the cub." Bengali said.

"Yes, let's go," Panthro said.

They took off in the Thundertank.

The mutants saw them coming up. "You better stay away from here yes?" Slithe said.

"You guys hold them off," Lion-o said. "Wilykit and Wilykat with me," he said.

The three of them rushed into Castle Plun-darr. They started to search for the cub. Lion-o saw a cell and inside was a scrawny little girl lion cub. She was frightened but she saw Lion-o was a lion Thunderian like her except male. There were to other Thunderians they were kids but older. "Come on come here. We are here to save you," Lion-o said.

Liosia slowly came closer. "That's it," Lion-o said. "We are not going to hurt you, you will be safe with us," he said. Then she came into his waiting arms. Lion-o then picked her up. "We got the cub let's go," he said.

They ran outside and into the Thundertank the Castle Plun-darr was damaged.

In the Thundertank Liosia was still holding on to Lion-o. She refused move from his lap. "Come on let me get those chains of you so let go," Lion-o said.

Liosia shook her head no and buried her face in Lion-o's chest.

"It looks like she has really taken quite a liking to you," Cheetara said.

"Yes, she does like Lion-o an awful lot." Tygra said.

"Come on let us take those chains off." Lion-o said.

Bengali carefully took her hand and used his hammer to break them off. That scared Liosia right out of her mind. She started to buried her face in Lion-o's chest as if trying to hide.

"I wasn't trying to scare her," Bengali said.

"She must be rather traumatized." Pumyra said.

Once at Cat's lair Lion-o carried her inside. She still refused to let go. It was like Lion-o was her life line.

"I bet her suppension capsules has to be around here somewhere." Wilykat said.

"I need to give her a check up Lion-o so we better take her to the infirmary." Pumyra said.

"We will look for the pod," Panthro said.

Lion-o carried Liosia into the infirmary then sat down on the bed. Liosia still refused the let go of him. "Pretty little lady you can let go, Pumyra is a healer she just wants to see if you're healthy." Lion-o said.

Liosia looked really nervous. "I can hold your hand would you like that?" Lion-o asked.

That made her feel better so Liosia carefully climbed out of his lap and grabbed his hand.

Pumyra started to do the exam. "Okay I am going to take some blood now to make sure everything thing is alright it can even help us find your family Panthro said he can help he found some blood in a test tube of a lioness with dark brown hair and he is looking to see which lioness Thunderian is the right one he says he has their files from the wreckage that is how Thundercats reunite separated families." Pumyra said. She took a small sample. "You're a brave cub." She said.

Liosia smiled at this. "Okay she is healthy just tired and underweight. Food and rest is what she needs." Pumyra said.

She whispered something to Lion-o she had noticed the cub bore a strong resemblance to him so she decided to test his blood too.

Lion-o knew why he told them what he did about four years ago in the Feliner on a solo mission. So Pumyra took some of his blood.

Panthro found the right female Lilian the woman Lion-o had special time with.

Lion-o was sitting at the command center with Liosia on his lap.

Tygra showed Lion-o what they found her name was Liosia. There was other stuff in there including a plush anteater.

Pumyra came in a bit later with the news.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pumyra had the results from the tests. "Lion-o this cub is your daughter," she said.

Lion-o was shocked to say the least he saw Liosia looking at him. She looked nervous and scared like she thought he might push her away. Lion-o smiled and stroked her hair. "It's alright Liosia," he said.

Liosia leaned against her father and relaxed he was there for her and she was safe.

Lion-o picked her up and asked Snarf to run a warm bath. Snarf started the bath and Lion-o came in with Liosia and set her in the tub. He began to scrub her clean. Liosia let out content sigh. It felt good to be cleaned. Soon she was nice and clean. Then Lion-o dried her off. He had some new clean clothes for her. She looked nice but the clothes looked a little bit big on her.

"Okay Liosia time for dinner," Lion-o said.

Liosia was sat down next to Lion-o. Snarf brought in dinner. "That looks good," Wilykat said.

They started to eat dinner. Liosia cleaned off her plate. "Well I hope you have room for desert." Snarf said.

Liosia didn't know what desert was but it sounded good. Snarf came in with a chocolate cake. He served Liosia first. Liosia tasted it, it was good. Lion-o was glad to see this his daughter eating cake.

Later Lion-o tucked her in bed. "Sweet dreams Liosia," he said. She grabbed his wrist. "You want me to stay?" he asked.

Liosia nodded she was scared. Lion-o understood it must be frightening for her. So all night he stayed by her side. The next morning she woke up. "You slept the night away," he said.

Liosia was having her hair brushed by Lion-o. "Don't worry Liosia everything will be alright." Lion-o said.

Soon Liosia followed Lion-o everywhere. "Wow, just like a little chick." Panthro said.

"Yes it's pretty cute when you see it," Cheetara said.

Lion-o went to the bathroom and Liosia was waiting outside. She heard a flush and saw the door open. "Sorry to keep you waiting but I don't understand why I apologize for leaving you to go to the bathroom." he said.

Liosia grasped arm and smiled.

"Aw you are just too cute!" Lion-o said.

Liosia continued to follow Lion-o around and trying to help out around Cat's lair. It was pretty cute. Then she was eager learn. She was good at listening. But Lion-o was worried why she wasn't talking.

Jaga appeared. "Lion-o, Liosia has been through a great deal so it may take a while for her to find her voice again." he said.

"I understand," Lion-o said.

He was relieved by Jaga's advice and felt good Liosia felt safe with him and the other Thundercats.

Soon he hoped to hear her sweet little voice.


End file.
